


Not All Princesses Fall For Princes

by Catfromthestars



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Chaptered, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, The little mermaid - Freeform, fairytale, gayyyyy, lot of crying, probably gonna becomes a series with other princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfromthestars/pseuds/Catfromthestars
Summary: A take on The Little Mermaid, where the princess doesn’t fall for a prince.





	Not All Princesses Fall For Princes

**Author's Note:**

> \- I tried to make it as original as possible, so I apologize if it seems like I copied anything- 
> 
> I don’t own The Little Mermaid etc, etc..

As a flower cannot choose the place it blooms, neither can a child choose their parents.

That is what mother told me the fateful night she died. I knew of course it was of my father's bidding. She knew it was coming, but did nothing to prevent it. I believed she was strong, and in my mind she always will be. 

I do look just like her. It’s a quite a grim reminder. My sisters look entirely different all having resemblance to my father, and the many other women he had...been with.

As if right on queue, my oldest sister busted through the rickety door that led into my room. I sat up abruptly my movement causing waves of bubbles in the water.

“Y-Yes, Marilyn?” I asked politely, well as politely as I could. 

She rolled her eyes, dramatically if I might add. 

“Father wants you in the study, Ari.”

“Yes ma’am.” My voice was laced with fear, father never wanted to talk to me, why now?

I resisted the urge to ask why, but swam behind my sister to where I predicted my father was. 

Entering the large room I hadn’t been in since I was a child, I glanced up at the high ceiling, especially inspecting the small hole in the ceiling that you could see the surface of the ocean from. The sky was grey and full of the usually white puffs that looked like sea fluff, but so much fluffier. I thought they would disappear if ever touching our water. Mother had of course agreed when I told her that. 

I smiled at myself due to the memory of mother. My father on the other hand who had just looked up at me grimaced. I reminded him too much of mother. 

Me and my mother both had the same wavy red hair, with freckles scattered all over, and our grey looking eyes that sometimes had swirls of light green floating in them. I looked younger of course though, my tail being smaller and my torso shorter. Our tails were the same color, a murky looking silver that sparkled green in the light, much like our eyes but brighter and shinier. 

Our bodies were similar as well with slight curves and the chubby stomachs we both had. 

My father brought me back to reality with a clear of his throat. I snapped my head up and bit my lip nervously.

“As I was saying Ariel, Marylin along with Eridessa and even Pearl have spotted you leaving your room heading to who knows where. What is the reasoning behind this?” His tone was angry and flat, he didn’t really care about where I went but as I was loved dearly by the people like my mother before me was, he had to make sure I at least didn’t die. 

I thought about the times I had left.I knew where I had went, to my room of things that had once been owned by the two legs, but I had to give him an excuse. I could just tell him I had went out to find food for my corals, or my other pets. 

“I was out looking for some food for my corals, and my other pets.” I answered as calmly as possible, if he found out the true location I escaped to I would surely be punished. 

He nodded looking suspicious but waved me away anyway. 

I swam out of the room, letting out a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding. But soon I was out of the castle and to the edge of deep water not before I had stopped by my room to grab my bag. Of course leaving had made my turtle, named Flounder, to follow. 

So, now I swam to my secret place full of the two legs devices. I was fascinated by them and their blue sky, I longed to be up there. Mostly to escape my father, but partially to explore their world. 

I soon reached the entrance, it was small and only slightly big enough for me to slip through. Once inside I sighed, before starting to look through all my objects. 

“Over there was the pile of metal tridents, that fit surprising well in my hand, even though they were so small. And here were the sharp points that looked like the trident, but only had one long, sharp piece and a handle.” I spoke to myself but my voice carried a tune it wasn't loud, or a very good tune, but it was one. 

They were much like our mifs that were made of a sea weed and coral mix, but we used those to cut our food, I thought thinking of the pointy sharp peice like the trident. 

 

I swam upwards grabbing objects along the way. 

“Here I had a small box that had a two leg figure inside, that would sometimes spin and play a gentle tune,” I sang again, happier this time. 

“And here a weird designed container that underneath was labeled as a te-a po-t. Oh!And up there was the glass container that opened and had a stick made of wax.”

“Over there to! A large looking whatsit made of glass, that always shows me when I step in front of it!”

I spun around and swam upwards smiling clutching a three pronged trident to my chest. After reached the top of the cavern that had a small hole about a foot from the surface I started to sink back down. 

“Whatsits and whosits galore. Gadgets and gizmos a plenty..” I whispered out my voice cracking in the slight tune I spoke in. Tears that I didn’t know had been gathering started to come out of my eyes joining the rest of the salty water around me. 

I choked out a sob,”I’m so sorry mother, I’m sorry I couldn’t save you from him..” I said to myself before Flounder, my turtle, came and nudged me, I smiled at him and nodded. It was time to leave. I had been out too long, I hardly had time to explore a little and visit Scut. 

I swam quickly, which made my trip to the rock short. 

I soon broke the surface of the water where I took a few deep breaths letting the lungs I hardly ever use get used to the chilly oxygen. 

My four gills on each side of my torso closed up and sealed themselves at the touch of oxygen. Once breathing normally, I looked for Scut. 

He sat atop his rock glancing towards the north, away from me, where a ship sailed in the distance. 

“Scut?” I asked shakily, my voice strange from the unfamiliar air. 

“Ari,”The bird squawked.

Like my mother I could understand most creatures. It was a power not terribly uncommon among the mermen and mermaids, but hadn’t been seen recently.  
“Hi, Hello, Um you wanted to talk?” 

The seagull nodded its feathery head,”Yes, yes, I wanted to warn you about these ships. There have been more and more lately. I heard from a captain they believe a sunken ship full of gold is around here.”

I nodded worriedly. Ships crowding around our kingdom, we had to be careful not to be seen. I had seen the two legged men kill and pull up many fish, not caring about killing the species. Of course, that was the men. I had never seen a girl two legged out on the sea, I believed they didn’t exist. Or at least if they did, I don’t think they would never participate in this wretched practice of hunting. 

Scut tapped me on the head with something hard that he carried in his beak, breaking me from my thoughts and memories.

I noticed the strange object it his beak. It was metal and was the same as the small trident and sharp thing, but this one was round and big on the end of its handle.

“Wow!” I exclaimed and carefully took it from his beak,”I’ve never seen this kind! I’ll call it a spef!” I said and giggled. It did look like spef, Spef was the name of my grey coral that had grown tall and then formed a circle shape on the end 

In my happy mood I decided to answer my curiousity about the ship in the distance, I wouldn’t get seen, would I? And want if I found out something important..

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! There will be more chapters of course! 
> 
> This might also become a series with other Disney princesses!


End file.
